


how we feel

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coda to 6x08, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(is hard to fake)<br/>Jeff, Annie, and the fact that Annie doesn't know that when he tells her 'I love you', he's definitely not acting. 'This might all be pretend, they might be filming something that even he knows is a totally crap piece of filmography, but the look on Annie’s face makes him feel like this is the most important question he’s ever been asked.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	how we feel

Annie says I love you like it’s a question, and he can’t help but think about how great it would be if that wasn’t the case.

Annie says I love you like it’s a question, and it’s all his fault she doesn’t feel comfortable saying it any other way.

Because for Annie saying I love you to him will always come in the form of a question, because god knows he has never been great at admitting his feelings for her. Hell, he managed to free them from Borchet’s lab last year because what he felt for her was powerful enough to open the door…and yet six months have passed and he hasn’t mentioned anything to her.

Jeff Winger might be forty years old, but when it comes to Annie Edison and the feelings he has for her – it’s like he’s fourteen all over again, trying to hide the fact that he likes Tracy Peters only for people to find out and tease him for it, Tracy herself included. Jeff is completely and utterly terrified of what he feels for Annie, and he doesn't know how to get over that fear. 

Annie says I love you like it’s a question, and her eyes are wide as she waits for him to answer.

This might all be pretend, they might be filming something that even he knows is a totally crap piece of filmography, but the look on Annie’s face makes him feel like this is the most important question he’s ever been asked.

His feet are surrounded by Frisbees, the ridiculous wig on top of his head is itching his scalp worse than that bald cap he wore for three days straight ever could, but his heart is racing so fast it’s terrifying.

Jeff says I love you back, and his words are definitely not a question.

But Annie doesn’t know the difference, because how could she possibly know the difference?

Annie doesn’t know that what he says is true, is the truest thing he’s ever said, and that’s quite possibly the saddest thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over that episode, no matter how aggravating s6 has been for us Jeff/Annie shippers. I'm still holding out hope though! *crosses fingers* 
> 
> This is super short because it's my first Community fic, and gosh did I have trouble trying to get into Jeff's head. He's a very very complex man, but the first two lines of this fic just wouldn't leave me and I knew I had to expand on them. Hopefully it's okay, and hopefully the next two eps give us some positive development on the Jeff and Annie front!


End file.
